


The Equipment Room

by alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist



Series: Equipment Room [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Established Relationship, Lemon, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Yaoi, by Caroline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:44:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist/pseuds/alittlepieceofgundamwing_archivist
Summary: by Caroline--The braided pilot's eyes opened wide as Heero kissed him. Then all rational thought left his body as it finally hit him. Heero was kissing him. He'd had dreams about this moment. But his dreams paled compared to the real thing. Heero's lips were at once both soft and demanding. Slowly Duo's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to the kiss.(it's REALLY hard to find PG excerpts from a PWP lemon...)





	The Equipment Room

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [a little piece of gundam wing collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/alittlepieceofgundamwing/profile).

Duo yawned and leaned back in his chair, wishing the bell would hurry up and ring so class could start. The sooner it started, the sooner it would be over. He hated most of his classes, but this one, modern history, was the worst. The teacher was an insufferable prick who for some reason hated Duo.  
  
'Must be the hair,' the long-haired pilot thought as he glanced at the clock. Three more minutes. Duo sighed. Why hadn't he just waited until the last minute to show up to class? He could have been roaming the halls, flirting with the pretty girls and basking in the attentions of his admires, but nooooo. He had to show up to class early. And all to be near his obsession.  
  
Ducking his head and peeking through his bangs, Duo surreptitiously observed the dark-headed boy sitting next to him. As usual, Heero was paying no attention to him whatsoever. The Wing pilot was sitting up straight in his chair, facing the front of the classroom. His school uniform was pristine, not one wrinkle or button out of place. He was, as usual, perfect.  
  
Duo sighed. Just once he'd like to see Heero come to class with his uniform rumpled. Of course, _he'd_ like to be the one doing the rumpling. He smirked to himself, lost in his fantasy of ripping Heero's uniform from the other boy's body. No use denying it. He was head over heels In Lust with Heero Yuy.  
  
A loud, raucous commotion from the doorway snapped him out of his fantasy. Duo frowned and looked over at the door. He groaned as he recognized the other students now entering the classroom. They were another reason why he hated this class. Jaysen and his cronies thought they ruled the school simply because they were the star players of the rugby team. And for all intents and purposes they did. The teachers pandered to them, and the other kids practically worshipped them. But Duo knew the type. They were nothing but big bullies, and heaven help the kids who crossed their path.  
  
Jaysen walked - no, strutted was more appropriate - into the classroom and caught Duo's distasteful gaze. The bigger boy smiled maliciously and sauntered over to Duo's desk.  
  
"What do you think you're looking at, queer boy?" Jaysen snarled, leaning over Duo.  
  
'Geez, can't he think of anything original to call me? Oh I forgot - that'd take some creativity,' the braided pilot thought as he frowned up at the bully.  
  
"Look, I don't want any trouble..." he began but was interrupted.  
  
"Doesn't want any trouble," Jaysen laughed, sounding oddly like a pig in heat. He looked over his shoulder at his rugby buddies. "Did you guys hear that? Queer boy here doesn't want any trouble." His friends laughed as if on cue.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
Jaysen turned his attention back to the L2 pilot. "What if I want to give you some trouble, you little faggot. What would you do about it, huh? Would you run crying home to mommy?"  
  
"Fuck off, moron," Duo said, tiring of this game.  
  
"Oh I'd bet you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Jaysen moved closer. Duo winced as his foul breath assaulted his delicate nose. "You'd love it if I let you suck my dick, wouldn't you?" He ran a finger down Duo's arm. Duo resisted the urge to twist it off. He glanced over at Heero who was watching the whole thing with a look of disinterest on his face. "What if I threw you against the wall and fucked you into the middle of next week? What would you say to that, little queer?"  
  
Duo turned back and glanced down at Jaysen's crotch, smirking at what he saw. "I'd say it takes one to know one."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Nope, definitely not too bright.' Duo thought before speaking out loud. "Looks like you're a little too excited about the thought of doing that to me," he said, nodding in the direction of Jaysen's tented pants. "Maybe I'm not the only 'queer' in this classroom."  
  
"Why you little..." Duo suddenly found himself lifted out of his chair and shoved against the wall. The air left his lungs in a rush. The blow left him dazed for a moment, giving Jaysen enough time to pin him to the wall.  
  
"You little bastard," Jaysen breathed in Duo's face. "I guess it's time I taught you a lesson." He reached over Duo's shoulder and drew out his braid. "Hobbs, get me some scissors."  
  
Duo saw red. No one - NO ONE - touched his hair without permission. Especially not some testosterone-crazed jock. The only person he would ever consider allowing to touch his hair was Heero. Jaysen had gone too far. His cover be damned. He was not going to let the bully get away with touching his most prized possession.  
  
Using the wall as leverage, Duo shoved Jaysen away. The bigger boy stumbled backwards, tripping over a desk, and falling flat on his ass. The rest of the class laughed, some even cheering as the school bully was sent sprawling by a skinny, weak-looking kid. Duo smiled.  
  
'That's what you get for underestimating Shinigami.'  
  
Jaysen picked himself off the floor, face flushed red with rage. He launched himself at Duo, intending on pounding the smaller boy into a pulp. Duo yawned nonchalantly as the bigger kid rushed him, grabbing his wrist and flipping him expertly over his shoulder. The class cheered again, and Duo was about to turn to take a bow when the teacher walked in.  
  
'Oh shit.'  
  
"Maxwell! What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Mr. Peters, the modern history teacher, barked at him.  
  
"Defending myself."  
  
"That's not how it looked to me," the balding man snapped at him. "Looks to me like you were picking a fight." The teacher walked over to were Jaysen was still laying on the floor. He reached down and helped the rugby player to his feet. "Mr. Reed, are you all right?"  
  
"Uh huh," Jaysen said, still looking a little dazed.  
  
"Mr. Hobbs, will you escort Mr. Reed to the nurse?" the teacher asked.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Duo stood in the middle of the room as Hobbs helped Jaysen out the door. He knew there was no use in trying to defend himself to Mr. Peters. He could see it in the man's eyes. He was already guilty.  
  
"Now Mr. Maxwell," Peters said, turning his gaze back to the braided pilot. "I knew you were trouble the moment I laid eyes on you. You know fighting is strictly against school rules."  
  
"Please, Mr. Peters," a voice from the back of the room spoke up. "Duo didn't do anything. Jaysen started it. He threw Duo against the wall..."  
  
"Thank you Miss Robinson, but I did not ask for your opinion," Peters snapped. The girl - Kelly - visibly wilted underneath his gaze.  
  
"But it's true!" another voice called out.  
  
"Silence! All of you! Now, Maxwell, what's your side of the story?"  
  
Duo sighed to himself, knowing that this was going to be pointless. "Jaysen started it. He called me a bunch of insulting names, then when he didn't like what I had to say to him, he threw me against the wall. I had no choice but to defend myself."  
  
"There's always a choice," the teacher sneered. "And it's just too bad for you I didn't see any of it happen. As punishment for your behavior, you will stay after school-"  
  
"I can't. I have basketball practice."  
  
"Not today you don't. You will stay after and clean up the equipment room. And you won't get to leave until it's spotless."  
  
"And what about Jaysen?"  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Duo glared daggers at the man. But he knew it was no use arguing. Jaysen had rugby practice that afternoon. No teacher in the school would make him miss it. It just wasn't fair. But - Duo looked over at Heero who had gone back to ignoring him - but he couldn't do anything about it. He couldn't risk blowing his cover. Heero would kill him.  
  
Sighing dejectedly, he shuffled back to his seat and opened his book. He hated this school. He wished their mission was over so they could leave. He glanced at Heero again. Idly he wondered what the other boy was thinking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*

"You've got to be kidding me."  
  
Duo looked at the dingy room and groaned. He hadn't realized just how much shit one athletic program could have. Fortunately a lot of sports were out of season at the moment, so that equipment was already stored away. But the rugby and basketball equipment was strewn everywhere. Moaning and groaning to himself, Duo bent over to pick up a net bag full of balls and slung them into a corner. This was going to take forever.  
  
For the next half hour, Duo grunted and groaned, moving heavy equipment to sweep beneath, working up a sweat, and entertaining ideas of how to slowly torture Mr. Peters once their mission at the school was complete. So involved was he in his daydream he didn't hear the equipment room door open.  
  
"I never thought I'd see the day when Duo Maxwell cleaned a room," a dry, nasally voice said, snapping Duo out of his thoughts.  
  
The braided boy jumped a foot in the air. "H...Heero! What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see if you needed any help."  
  
Duo stared at the other boy in shock. "You... you want to help me?"  
  
"Aa."  
  
"But why? You usually think my punishments are deserved," Duo said, staring at the other boy incredulously.  
  
"Not this time." Heero pushed away from the door, closing it behind him. "What Peters did to you was uncalled for."  
  
"Yeah, remind me to send him a nice arrangement of exploding flowers when we leave," Duo said bitterly, flinging some unused jerseys into a corner. "Anyway, thanks Heero, but I'd better do this on my own. You could get in trouble too if you were found here."  
  
Heero stepped closer. "No one's going to know. I locked the door."  
  
Duo blinked at him. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you something," Heero replied, stepping even closer. Duo swallowed nervously.  
  
"O...oh?"  
  
"What Jaysen said to you... was it true?"  
  
"What... what do you mean?" Duo glanced around nervously, realizing escape was impossible.  
  
Heero stepped closer again. Duo could feel the Japanese pilot's warm breath on his cheek and shivered.  
  
"Are. You. Queer?" Heero punctuated each word with his finger, running it up Duo's arm.

Duo felt his legs go weak as his mouth dried up. Unable to speak, he simply nodded, too distracted by Heero's close proximity.  
  
"Good."  
  
"H...huh?" Heero had backed Duo up against the wall next to the cage that held the balls.  
  
"I said good. Now I won't feel so guilty when I do this." Before the violet-eyed boy could ask him what he meant, Heero leaned forward and pressed his lips against Duo's.  
  
The braided pilot's eyes opened wide as Heero kissed him. Then all rational thought left his body as it finally hit him. _Heero_ was kissing _him_. He'd had dreams about this moment. But his dreams paled compared to the real thing. Heero's lips were at once both soft and demanding. Slowly Duo's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to the kiss.  
  
Heero braced him against the wall, hands on Duo's arms to keep him still. Duo felt Heero's tongue on his bottom lip and opened his mouth to allow the dark-haired pilot entrance. The first taste of Heero was nothing short of intoxicating. Duo moaned loudly, his tongue warring with Heero's for dominance. How long they stood there, basking in one another's unique flavor, Duo didn't know. He gasped breathlessly as Heero relinquished his mouth to kiss a trail across his cheek.  
  
"I want you," he rasped into Duo's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth.  
  
Duo whimpered. "I want you too. Oh God, Heero! This is like a dream."  
  
"It's not a dream." He pressed his body against Duo's, grinding their mutual arousals together. "Let me show you that this is most assuredly not a dream."  
  
"Yes. Heero..." Duo moaned as Heero moved his hands down Duo's sides.  
  
Duo's uniform jacket had long since been discarded before cleaning. His tie was lose but still hanging from his neck. Heero moved his hands to the front of Duo's shirt, undoing the buttons one at a time. His mouth had reclaimed Duo's for another round of tonsil hockey. Duo could do nothing but moan and allow Heero to have his way.  
  
Finally the cotton shirt was unbuttoned. Heero stripped it from the braided boy's body almost without Duo noticing. He left the tie around Duo's neck for the moment as he maneuvered Duo to the ball cage.  
  
Duo hissed as the cold metal of the cage hit his back. Heero pulled his head away and smirked. Moving his eyes lower, the flesh at Duo's neck seemed to captivate him. He lowered his mouth to taste the salty flesh beneath him. Duo moaned and tilted his head to allow Heero better access to his throat. He was only dimly aware of nimble fingers undoing the buttons on his pants until a hot little hand reached in and grabbed his now throbbing erection.  
  
"Ahhh! Heero!" Duo half-shouted, bucking his hips against Heero's hand.  
  
"Hn. No underwear. I do believe that you are in violation of the dress code, Mr. Maxwell." Heero's eyes sparkled in a rare moment of humor.  
  
Duo grinned back and licked his lips. "I guess you'll just have to punish me, Mr. Yuy."  
  
"If you're going to break the rules, you must be willing to face the consequences of your actions," Heero said, grabbing Duo's arms.  
  
He lifted the American's arms over his head, crossing his wrists, and pinning them to the cage with one of his own hands. With the other hand he loosened the knot on Duo's school tie, slipping the thin strip of material off his neck. He tied Duo's hands above his head with Perfect Soldier efficiency. When he was finished, Duo tested his bonds. Heero had done a good job. Duo would be hard pressed to wiggle free.  
  
The Japanese boy stepped back to admire his handiwork. Then, with deliberate, teasing slowness, he began to strip. Duo held his breath as inch by creamy inch of skin was revealed until at last, Heero was gloriously nude. Duo allowed his eyes to wander across the hardened planes of Heero's body, soaking in the other boy's beauty. Perfect - Heero was simply perfect.  
  
Heero stepped forward again. Duo swallowed hard in anticipation. The Wing pilot said not a word; instead he dipped his head and ran his tongue along Duo's collarbone. All the air in Duo's lungs rushed out in one, shaky sigh as Heero began licking his way down his chest. He paused to play with one pert nipple, sucking it into his mouth and rolling it with his tongue. Duo moaned aloud and thrashed his head against the cage. Heero spent a few more moments on the hardened pebble before turning to lavish the same pleasurable torture on its mate.  
  
Duo's eyes crossed as Heero explored his chest with lips and tongue. The moist little appendage slid its way over Duo's stomach to his bellybutton. The American's stomach fluttered as Heero licked his navel, dipping his tongue inside to make the boy above him squirm. By now, Heero was on his knees in front of Duo, hands tugging insistently at the braided boy's pants. In one swift motion, Heero divested his lover of pants, shoes and socks, leaving him as naked as the day he was born. He sat back on his heels, gazing up at Duo with a hungry look on his face.  
  
"Heero, please," Duo whined, trying to twist his body closer to the Japanese pilot.  
  
Heero raised up on his knees and grasped Duo's hips to keep him still. "What do you want, Duo?"  
  
"Please, please," the American begged, his mind losing all coherent thought as his body burned in aching need.  
  
"Tell me what you want," Heero said again, moving his face closer to Duo's weeping arousal.  
  
"I...I... you," was all Duo could get out as he gazed down at the beautifully naked boy before him.  
  
Heero smirked, turning his attention to Duo's cock. A pearly drop of liquid had beaded at the tip. Heero licked his lips hungrily, causing Duo to whimper. The Japanese pilot moved his head forward and with one swift motion, lapped it up.  
  
At the touch of Heero's tongue on his cock, Duo cried out wordlessly and tried to buck his hips. Heero's hands, however, kept him in place.  
  
"Mmm, you taste good," Heero purred. "I take it you liked that?"  
  
Duo nodded, pleading with his eyes for Heero to continue, not trusting his voice. Heero caught the silent request and ran his tongue up the underside of Duo's shaft.  
  
"Fuck! Heero!" the braided boy cried out, twisting against his bonds.  
  
"Later," Heero promised, looking up into Duo's eyes. "Right now I think I want to taste all of you."  
  
Before Duo could reply, Heero had taken the tip of his cock into his mouth.  
  
"Nngh!" was all Duo managed to vocalize as Heero ran his tongue along the slit at the tip of his penis while applying the most delicious suction to the head. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, he took Duo whole into his mouth and down his throat. The warm, wet cavern surrounding his shaft caused the braided boy to stop breathing. He watched in rapt amazement as Heero swallowed him, not stopping until his nose touched the nest of chestnut curls at the base of his cock. Heero then looked up to meet his gaze... and hummed.  
  
Duo sucked in his breath as the vibrations in Heero's throat played along his shaft. He squeezed his eyes closed and willed himself not to cum - not just yet. He wanted to make it last.  
  
Heero pulled his head away, allowing Duo's cock to slip out of his mouth. The American whimpered at the loss, but was soon gasping Heero's name as the Japanese boy sucked one of his testicles into his mouth. He rolled it around for a moment before switching to the other.  
  
By now Duo was delirious with pleasure. He'd forgotten where he was, forgotten why he was there - he'd almost forgotten his own name. All that mattered at that moment was Heero and Heero's tongue.  
  
The Japanese pilot slid one arm under Duo's left leg, bending it at the knee and lifting it over his shoulder. The position left Duo exposed. He felt altogether helpless and vulnerable, trussed up as he was and open to Heero's gaze.  
  
Duo's breathing came in ragged gasps as Heero pulled away again, blowing a cool stream of air across his erection.  
  
"Heero, please," he pleaded, his flesh now aching with his need for release.  
  
"Not yet," Heero murmured against his sweat-soaked skin. "Not yet. I'm not through tasting you."  
  
Duo bit his lip to keep from groaning in frustration. He rolled his head against the wire cage, squeezing his eyes closed once again. He had a feeling he knew what was coming next.  
  
His instincts proved to be correct as he felt Heero's tongue move across the most intimate part of his body. The Wing pilot lapped at Duo's puckered entrance, teasing him unmercifully for a moment before pushing past the muscled ring, slipping his tongue inside Duo's body.  
  
The American yelped at the sensation. He opened his eyes and stared into space. Little sparks of light glittered across his vision as Heero continued to invade his body. He pressed down, straining against his bonds, in order to get closer to Heero.  
  
Just as Duo was about to go mad from pleasure, Heero pulled away and quickly engulfed his cock again in one swift motion. Duo screamed as Heero sucked him, glad he was tied to the cage because his legs threatened to give out at any moment. His whole body quaked as Heero worked him, the familiar white-coiling in his groin spreading through his body. Heero changed his angle, sucking hard, and that was it for Duo. He grunted loudly as he spilled himself into Heero's mouth, shaking with aftershocks as his lover swallowed all.  
  
Gently Heero slipped Duo's long leg off his shoulder and stood up, stroking Duo's body in an effort to calm him. Duo was trembling, eyes half-lidded in ecstasy. He felt Heero's lips on his own and he opened his mouth, shuddering as he tasted himself on Heero's tongue. The Japanese boy held him almost tenderly until he brought his body under control. With one last, deep kiss, Heero reached up and untied Duo's hands.  
  
The American slumped forward, glad Heero was strong enough catch him and hold him up. He shivered in Heero's embrace, clutching desperately at his arms. The dark-haired pilot rained little kisses along his face and neck, trailing his fingertips up and down his sensitive skin.  
  
"Are you all right?" Heero whispered, nuzzling the top of the braided boy's head with his cheek.  
  
"Uh... uh-huh," Duo mumbled, kissing Heero's throat. "Heero. I...I... you..."  
  
"Yes?" his lover breathed against his ear.  
  
"I... I think..." Dear God, it was hard to think when Heero kept rubbing sensuously against his body. Already he could feel himself stirring again.  
  
"Hmmm?" his lover purred, stroking his hip.  
  
"I... I love you," Duo gasped, turning in Heero's arms to face him fully.  
  
Heero was silent for a moment. He reached up to cup Duo's cheek, bringing the braided boy close to deliver a sweet, sweet kiss on his lips. Duo melted, wrapping his arms around his lover.  
  
A thousand moments later - or was it just the space of a heartbeat? - Heero broke off the kiss and whispered into his ear.  
  
"Will you let me love you?"  
  
"Huh?" Duo wasn't sure he heard the question correctly. Heero's hands questing down his back were too distracting.  
  
"Will you-" Fingers stroked the indention between the creamy rounded globes of his ass. "-let me love you?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, yes."  
  
Heero kissed him again, then looked around the room. Spotting something in the corner, he maneuvered Duo across the cluttered room to an old pommel horse once used for the gymnastics team. It was partially covered by a tarp to keep dust off. Heero swept it aside, then lifted Duo to straddle one end. One of the pommels had been broken off. Heero positioned his lover on that end, then climbed up behind him. He reached around and grabbed Duo's hands, guiding them to the other, intact pommel. He wrapped Duo's fingers around the handle, then ran his fingers up his arms.  
  
"Leave them there. Don't move," he ordered, then disappeared from Duo's back.  
  
The long-haired pilot turned his head. "Heero?" Rattling sounds could be heard nearby, but Duo couldn't see what was going on. "Heero, what are you doing?"  
  
The Wing pilot said nothing. Duo was about to turn around to look for him when he felt Heero's heat slide behind him once more.  
  
"Where were you?"  
  
"I had to get something." Duo heard the sound of a jar lid being unscrewed. He bent his head forwards and gripped the pommel hard.  
  
"Lift your hips," Heero whispered in his ear.  
  
Duo obeyed, using the pommel for leverage. His toes barely touched the ground, but somehow he managed to do what Heero asked. He jumped when he felt his lover's cold, slick fingers brush his hidden entrance. He bit his lip and rocked his hips, pressing against Heero's fingers. The Japanese boy rubbed the cold cream all around his puckered entrance before slipping his fingers inside to apply some there as well.  
  
The American whimpered when Heero took his fingers away, but was soon moaning in pleasure when something immensely thicker took its place. He arched his back while Heero entered him, lifting his hips even further. The pain was minimal compared to the mind numbing pleasure that was radiating throughout his lower body. He felt as though he was being alternately split in two and filled by something he hadn't realized was missing.  
  
Heero pressed steadily onward until he was fully sheathed in Duo's body. Neither moved for a long while, each getting used to the sensations the other was subjecting him to. Duo found it hard to breathe with Heero buried so deeply inside his body. He wished they could stay connected like that forever.  
  
But then his body began to crave more. As the moments passed, he found it increasingly difficult to remain still. He gripped the pommel so tightly his knuckles turned white. He shifted his body in an effort to get Heero to do... something. Anything. He didn't know if he could take much more.  
  
Heero chose that moment to withdraw almost completely from his body. Duo started to whimper, but that whimper turned into a load groan when Heero plunged back into him, rocking him against the pommel horse. Duo pushed backwards, eager for Heero to do it again.  
  
And he did. Over and over and over. His Japanese lover gripped his hips so hard that Duo knew he'd have bruises there by morning. And he didn't care. To be marked by Heero - he'd proudly display any bruises the other boy gave him.  
  
Heero suddenly shifted, and with his next thrust, he struck something deep within Duo's body that caused the braided boy to see stars. He screamed, throwing his head forward. Heero wrapped a hand around his braid and yanked his head back.  
  
"Do you like this?" he rasped into Duo's ear as he continued to pound into his lover's body.  
  
"Yes. Heero... more. Harder. Fuck me harder. Make me yours," Duo chanted uncontrollably, his cock sliding against the pommel horse with each thrust.  
  
"You are mine," Heero growled out, then reached around him to stroke his burning flesh.  
  
Duo was lost, utterly lost. The room dissolved around him, leaving only him and Heero. Each thrust took him to new heights. Together they rose, higher and higher, until they had no choice left but to fall.  
  
Duo fell first. He shouted Heero's name, spilling his essence all over his lover's hand and the pommel horse. His body convulsed, white hot bolts of pleasure streaming throughout his body. Over and over he pulsed until at last he was spent, breath coming in ragged gasps.  
  
Heero followed shortly after. Duo's orgasm precipitated his own. His lover's warm, slick inner muscles squeezing his shaft so deliciously. He, too, gave a hoarse cry before emptying his seed into Duo's trembling body. He collapsed on his lover's back, sweat dripping from both of them.  
  
Neither felt like moving for several minutes, both too tired from their exertions to even contemplate moving. But as the minutes passed and their bodies began to cool, the pommel horse grew exceedingly uncomfortable.  
  
"Hee-chan," Duo mewled, squeezing Heero internally still buried deep inside of him. "Unh, as much as it feels great to have you inside of me, my legs are falling asleep." He looked around. "And I still have to get this place cleaned up."  
  
Heero moaned in disappointment, but carefully slid out of Duo's body. Duo almost sobbed at the loss.  
  
"I'll help you," he said, helping Duo down.  
  
"Thanks." He waddled over to where he and Heero's clothes lay, still to tender to walk straight. Heero hurried over and together they helped each other dress.  
  
As Heero slipped Duo's tie around his neck, securing it with a loose knot, he said, "This has been one of the more interesting places we've ever had sex in."  
  
Duo giggled. "Yup. It had it's moments. And I guess you got your answer."  
  
"My answer?"  
  
Duo leered at him. "I am most definitely 'queer'."  
  
"Ah. As am I it seems," Heero teased.  
  
Duo laughed and sneezed as he picked up the tarp to recover the pommel horse. "It wasn't exactly the cleanest place though."  
  
Heero moved up behind and wrapped his arms around him. "But definitely better than the last place."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose. "Right. The school kitchens. It smelled bad and I almost burned my ass on the griddle." He turned to look at his lover. "Remind me again why we did it in the kitchens?"  
  
Heero shrugged. "Because you got in trouble in the cafeteria and had to wash dishes."  
  
"Oh yeah." He smacked Heero's ass playfully. "Why is it _I'm_ always the one who has to get in trouble so we can have sex in kinky places? Why can't you be the troublemaker for once?"  
  
"Because koi, everyone expects trouble from you," Heero explained, kissing his nose. "Besides, I tried getting in trouble once so we could have sex in the pool locker room. All the teacher gave me was a lecture and a warning."  
  
Duo pouted. "Hmph. It's just not fair." Then he smiled. "Although I do admit, this game is fun. Getting in trouble on purpose just to fuck in a different area of the school. Who'd have ever thought the Perfect Soldier would be so kinky?"  
  
"I don't hear you complaining."  
  
"And you won't. Although this time... this time I didn't get in trouble on _purpose_ ," he said bitterly, pulling away from Heero's embrace and grabbing the broom.  
  
"You're right," the Wing pilot agreed, stacking football equipment on a nearby table. "Don't worry about it. We'll be leaving in a few days. After we're gone, Jaysen will be shocked to find that his athletic scholarship has been revoked, and Mr. Peters will suddenly be wanted for molestation of a student in a former school district."  
  
Duo grinned wickedly. He dropped his broom and flung himself into Heero's arms. "I knew there was a reason I loved you," he said, kissing him.  
  
"Hn, baka," Heero said, but blushed nonetheless. "Now let's get this room straightened up. I want to get you back to our room."  
  
"Yes, sir!" Duo said, throwing Heero a mock salute. He stepped back and winced. "Jesus, Yuy. Either you really did fuck me senseless or there was something in that cream. What was that stuff you used on me? My ass is numb."  
  
Heero retrieved the jar and showed Duo the label. "Numbing cream." He quickly slipped it into his pocket. "Might come in handy for later."  
  
Duo giggled and grabbed Heero's hand. "Come on, let's go. I don't give a damn about finishing this."  
  
Heero nodded. "Fine."  
  
Duo's eyes lit up. "You can use some more of that cream on me and fuck me all night long."  
  
Heero smirked. "Why do you think I took it?" He allowed Duo to lead him to the door. "Duo?"  
  
"Hm?" murmured the braided boy as he unlocked the door and stepped through.  
  
"We only have five more days here. Think you can get into trouble again? I always wanted to do it in the headmaster's office."  
  
Duo laughed. "It's a definite possibility." He turned and kissed his lover deeply.  
  
"I do love you, Hee-chan."  
  
"And I love you, Duo."  
  
~owari


End file.
